I Knew You Were Trouble
by HibariKyoya913
Summary: "It was January, and there was snow on the ground outside on the day he first kissed me." D18 main pairing, other pairings at the end.


**Hey! :) I spent a long time trying to get lots of feels into this one-shot so I really hope it's not horrible. ;)**

**Today I was listening to Taylor Swifts new album 'Red' and when the song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' came on, I just had to write this! Listen to the song whilst reading to get the full effect. :P Oh, & please don't hate me for leaving the lyrics in, because I like the way they break up the timeline. **

**The normal text is the lyrics and the italics is the story, in case anyone gets confuzzled. :P**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned this, I am legally obliged to admit that KHR isn't mine at all. :( **

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

_It was January, and there was snow on the ground outside on the day he first kissed me. His black hair was soft in my hands and his tongue tasted of mint with the faint bitterness of tea, and I think I almost fell in love when his mouth twitched into a rare smile after we had broken apart. He didn't linger though, and when I tried to pull him back to me, to taste his perfect lips again, he just walked past me and out of the door. I stood dumbfounded for a second, still dazed from the kiss and the abrupt ending of what could have been a beautiful moment but then a slow smile crept onto my face. I assumed he liked me, as I had liked him since he became my student years ago, and I was overjoyed and hopeful that whatever had just happened would happen again._

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

_It did happen again, in February. He strode into my office on that sunny morning and ordered the men I was having a meeting with to leave. They felt the aura of danger that seems to follow him always and left immediately, stuttering 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to me as they fled. I had tried to greet him, wanting to talk about what had happened the last time we saw each other, but he just grabbed me by the tie and kissed my lips with bruising force. I parted my lips when his tongue demanded entry and I allowed him to dominate the kiss without fight, because_ _if that was what he wanted, I would let him take it. I would give him anything he wanted. His hands gripped and tugged and bruised, his lips travelling to my neck and marking me as his. My own hands gripped his waist, straying to glide over his back or slide into his hair, which still felt as soft as did a month before. I tried to whisper to him, tried to form decipherable words through my laboured breathing and moans, but he always cut off my attempts with his lips, distracting me every time. He left much like he did the last time, ignoring the few words I was able to form coherently. Ignoring my question about what 'this' was. He left me staring at the door to my office, the same smile as before forming on my face._

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

_I saw him again in March. I had been invited to a Vongola gathering and he grabbed me before it began and asked me if I loved him. I told the truth, I told him I loved him and he kissed me for the third time. It was soft and lingering, leaving the familiar bitter taste of tea on my tongue when he turned and walked away. When I saw him later at the 'party', he was standing off to the side with a smiling Gokudera and subdued Yamamoto. This surprised me and when I went over, Yamamoto smiled a lesser smile than his usually bright one and told me we had to go and see Tsuna so he could tell me about something important. When I looked back I saw him smiling at Gokudera and I saw Gokudera smile back, before Yamamoto's voice telling some story brought me back to our conversation. The rest of the night I could feel his presence, but I didn't speak to him, and even when he was standing near me, sharing a conversation with Tsuna or Squalo, it felt like he was a million miles from me, it felt like he was just out of my reach. _

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

_It wasn't until late May that I saw him next._ _It was a glance across the crowded briefing room, and my gaze caught the hard grey eyes of the man I loved. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a smirk and he turned his stare away from mine. I allowed a small frown to form at what seemed to be some sort of mocking dismissal. I sat through the brief and tried not to look at him too often, failing miserably. His uninterested eyes never strayed from the speaker and I was disappointed. I had hoped he would look at me, prove that I was just imagining the cruel glint in the look he gave me. After the meeting I ran to catch up with him in the corridor. I told him I loved him again and asked why he hadn't spoken to me in so long. He just let out a deep, callous chuckle, turned on his heel and left. This time, I was unable to smile._

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

_September was the first time I saw him since he laughed at me. Everyone had noticed that something was off with me, that something was wrong, but I just couldn't tell anyone why I felt so broken. I knew that they'd just tell me that I should've known, that with him, it should have been obvious. It was at another Vongola gathering, and I knew I looked like Yamamoto did back in March. He didn't acknowledge me, and it hurt, even though I'd somehow known that he was done with me and despite the fact that I'd had a few months to prepare for it. I spoke with Yamamoto for most of the night and he still seemed subdued, but he smiled more and I wondered what had broken him. I didn't ask though, and he didn't ask what had broken me. Some things hurt more when said aloud. He stood with Gokudera again, and that smile was on his face. I couldn't bear to look but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I left early that night, and there was no trace of a smile left on my face when there was nobody to pretend for._

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

_I heard the rumours in October. He and Gokudera. They were a couple. It killed me, and the tears I'd been holding in for months broke free. I cried and cried, staying in my room for days. I didn't eat or sleep, too utterly devastated to function and feeling too heavy to move. When I left my room, eyes red and puffy, people looked at me with sympathy as if they understood. How could they though? How could they ever understand how it felt to be used, toyed with and then thrown away like I had been? They couldn't, and I hadn't truly understood until now. October was a hard month for me after that, rumours impossible to tune out and impossible to avoid. Constant talk of the man I still loved and his lover ate away at me and it was so hard for me to stop myself crumbling. October was filled with endless nights of crying myself to sleep, pointless mornings filled with puffy eyes and I was unable to move my lips into even a small smile._

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

_With January came snow and a new year. The months since the news had been hard, and I avoided all Vongola gatherings and shared missions, knowing that it would hurt too much to see him. Looking out at the purest of snow, I cried, even though the tears had run out at some point in December, because I had spent a whole year on the man that had never loved me. The man who had found someone new so easily, who spent the anniversary of the first time we kissed with his lover as I sat on the windowsill with tears streaming down my face and undignified sobs wracking through my body. There were no smiles on that January day._

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

_The wedding invitation came in early March. The wedding was at the end of March. It physically hurt me to even think about going, but I had avoided the Vongola Tenth and his Guardians for so long, and I knew that if I was ever going to mend my still broken heart, I would need this painful closure. I dressed in a black suit with a crisp, white shirt and a thin black tie, looking put together and whole. Inside I was anything but. My fake smile was difficult to compose, but for a second when I caught it in the mirror, I almost felt like the old me. I sat in the back at the wedding, near Yamamoto. Gokudera looked handsome in his suit and looked so happy that I hated him for a moment. Then I shifted my gaze to the other man at the altar. He looked flawless, as perfect as he had always been. His smile was the one he had given Gokudera the March before, and it shattered another piece of my heart. As they said their vows, full of love and promise, I let a few tears leak down my face. Looking away to compose myself, I caught sight of Yamamoto. He was crying too. Neither of us smiled that day._

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

_In May I smiled a real smile for the first time in months. I spent more and more time with Yamamoto after the wedding, with us sharing the same pain and heartache, and I felt the hurt dull. I felt the agony recede to an ache and I felt the broken pieces of my heart slowly start to fit together again, not whole as they were before him, but not as broken as he left them. Yamamoto made me feel like I was going to be okay, and right then, that was enough to get me through each day. On that day, I smiled because of someone else._

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

_The next January we sent out the invitations. The snow came as it does each January, and I spent the day in the arms of Yamamoto. We talked about him, about what he had done to both of us, and we cried together as we watched the snowflakes falling outside our window. We talked about the hurt and the heartbreak, and what it lead to. We talked about our wedding, the wedding he would attend with his husband. That January we both smiled through our tears, because everything worked out in the end._

**Fin.**

**Soooooo? Like it? Hate it?**

**Reviews make my day, so pwease review!**

**Reviewers get cookies... (virtual cookies but cookies nonetheless) ;)**


End file.
